Heart Broken
by MagicalMemories
Summary: Erik Night thougth that his girlfried was faithful to him but nothing at the House of Night is rarely what it seems to be.


**Hiya, well when I finished Chosen I thought of how Erik must have felt even if he himself turns out to be an ass. **

**I wanted to write this out because it was the part of the story I kept getting reminded of. I personally thought that Zoey behaved like a complete bitch and she called Aphrodite a slut when she's so obviously one herself. **

**(Well I know she was being played with but that's not a very good excuse.)**

**Okay I just go with both sides.=P**

**So enjoy.**

**Oh and the authors rock( P.C and Kirsten Cast) **

* * *

I was happy that I passed the Change. And completely relieved at that, too.

As I made my way to the rec hall, where Neferet advised me to go after my purification ritual. At the thought of the Change I remembered how painful it was.

I suppose it was worth it in the end. And it was probably better than dying.

And then I remembered the way I smiled at Z. She looked even more beautiful through my Changed eyes. Everything about her was more clearer.

_Through the seering pain I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. My body jerked once, and then the pain started to disappear. My body stopped trembling and so did my moans of painfulness._

_Slowly I got up onto my knees with my head still down. Neferet told me to get up and so I did. Then she whispered in my ear and I nodded back in response. Then she turned to the fledglings surrounding us, who were curiously looking at me. My body felt new and strange in a way. _

_And then I knew it._

_I completed the Change successfully. And Neferet's next words proved it._

_''Rejoice fledglings! Erik Night has completed the Change!''_

_There was clapping and shouting coming from the fedglings around me._

_Then I saw Zoey. She had tears unnoticably spilling down her face. Her eyes and nose were red so it proved she was crying for a while. Next to her stood Aphrodite with her hand on Z's shoulder. Was Z crying possibly because she thought I was dying. It would have been the most terrible thing for her seeing as Stevie Rae died a couple of weeks back._

_I smiled at her, trying to cheer her up from where I was. I saw her eyes roaming around my face and I suppose she was amazed._

_I knew she loved me and had nothing to do with that Blake. _

Well I found out what an idiot I was for believing that.

I opened the door to the rec hall and walked in. Then I heard a moan. Then two moans.

I walked up to a door and opened it.

At first I saw dark hair. Then a familiar face.

A kept my gasp in. It was Zoey with none other than Blake.

That asshole was having sex with my girlfriend. And she wasn't even struggling against him!

Then I understood what her words and promises meant. They were completely hollow. Why did she bother lying to me?

Then I cleared my throat wanting to see Zoey's expression when she saw me.

The both of them stopped and looked at me.

Zoey grabbed out for her dress, trying to cover herself but she didn't need to 'cause Blake pushed her behind him. I could see the smugness plastered on his face. And it screamed that he was using her. He could have done that to get at me for some reason or that he just wanted to be layed.

''You are interrupting.'' His voice echoed in my head until I got what he said.

''I see.'' And with that I turned around and walked out the door. I could just hear Zoey bursting into tears and the fucker trying to calm her down.

When I was outside of the rec hall and on the way to my room I started cursing.

Cursing myself for falling for Zoey. Cursing myself for believing every word she said. Cursing myself further on 'cause I thought that I'd shown Blake that I got the biggest piece when he caught us making out very passionatly but of course he came bouncing back taking her away from my grasp and showing me that he could do much better.

And, of course, Zoey went for him. Nearly every girl had a major crush on him like the twins, they would talk about him none stop throughout lunch.

Well they were going to be pissed when they found out.

Just like I was.

Instead of going to my room I went up to a bench just outside the lunchroom.

And there I fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I awoke to a terrible feeling. It was obviously because I caught my girlfriend having sex with a teacher. And, well, the teacher all the girls had the hotts for.

No, this feeling was different.

When I heard someoe snuffling I got up to check it out and found her walking in the direction I was in.

I stepped away from where I was and when I looked at her I figured out what the feeling was.

I was heart broken. I did fall in love with the girl who told me she loved me. Who said she had nothing to do with Loren Blake. The girl who was standing right in front of me then, starring into my eyes.

I saw more tears cascading down her cheeks and neck.

''Why?''

She didn't answer the first time so I asked again.

''Why, Zoey?''

I, myself, wanted to cry then and there. With her.

But I didn't want her to see how weak she made me. But she probably felt it inside. And Blake must have been laughing at me at that moment. Which brings me to wonder why Zoey wasn't with him?

* * *

**Okay. I hope you liked this.**


End file.
